Before Troy Cheats
by Elena Ryan
Summary: who knew defacing the property of your ex-boyfriend could be so theraputic? Well, at least I think so...yeah, he deserves it. Damn him. Damn damn damn!


_A/N: I was listening to the song and I just go the image in my mind. I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nuff said._

* * *

><p><em>Right now he's probably slow dancing <em>

_with a bleach blonde tramp _

_and she's probably getting frisky_

Gabriella gripped the wineglass; full of whiskey; in her hand tightly, sitting in the farthest corner of the bar just watching. Watching the waitress flirting with the customers and the males flirt back with the occasional hand up the skirt ordeal. She grimaced and chugged down a sip, then _he_ entered, looking suave and debonaire, she felt the odd butterflies in her stomach, but she swallowed hard and yanked out a cigarette from her purse, sticking it in her mouth and lighting it. 'Good thing this isn't a non-smoking bar', she thought to herself, on his arm was _her__. _

Long blonde locks, and her lips curved into a smile that only a sinful temptress could wear. Gabriella gagged at the sight of the blonde circling her manicured pink fingernails on his chest, and slowly taking her fingers down to the forbidden zone, "Sharpay..." she said, chugging down the rest of her whiskey-ignoring the burn in her throat- and gathering her stuff, careful not to get noticed by the seemingly happy pair.

_Right now, he's probably buying_

_Her some fruity little drink_

_'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her_

_With a pool stick _

_Showing her how to shoot a combo_

She made her way out of the bar to the parking lot, and in her drunken stupor, she walked to through it-searching for the familiar truck that was his. And when she spotted it, she smirked. 'Am I really going to defile this beauty of a machine?' she asked herself, her right hand already digging in her right hip pocket for her key, her smirk grew into a grin 'of course I am.'

_And he don't know_

She walked up close, eyeing her reflection in it and connected the glossy green painted side with her key, trailing it along the side. She didn't need to be worried about damaging the wrong truck, no, there was only one man she knew in the small town of Le Grande that had a green truck like this. And that man was indeed Troy Bolton.

_I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

When she was all the way around and then some of the truck, she opened the already unlocked door of the driver's side 'How stupid of you Troy' she thought, crawling inside and straddling the seat as she took a switch blade out of her back pocket. She began carving into the soft italian leather her name-well, at least his nickname for her. 'Brie', and with her read painted lips, she kissed the top of the I to dot it before she got out to go to her car. She smiled, feeling some what accomplished, but something was missing...yes, something was missing. But, what?

When she got to the driver's side of her little audi, she perked up, seeing her baseball bat in the backseat. "Perfect." she purred, finding more pleasure in destroying Troy's 'baby' than in anything else, she unlocked the driver's door and reached behind the seat, grasping the bat firmly and turning back to her now unfinished project.

She took a swing at the mirror and at both both headlights, enjoying the thrill that it was giving her.

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

Dangling the bat at her side, she walked back up to the huge, 2 foot tall tires, and then pulled out her switchblade again. And with out a regret, she stabbed the rubber then she went around to the back and to the other side, stabbing and slashing the tires until he would have no way home tonight.

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

"maybe next time he'll think before he cheats," she said, slinking the bat over shoulder and walking back to her audi. She tossed the bat in to the passenger side and was about to get in herself, but then she felt something...she looked down, seeing her car keys, and next to those were her house keys to Troy's apartment. Frowning, she picked them up as a she remembered the day Troy had given them to her.

_"Troy are you serious?" Gabriella asked, stuttered as she gaped at the spare keys he held in his hand, "You are giving me keys to your place?" Troy chuckled, setting them in her open palm. He nodded. _

_"Yeah, Brie, I want you to be able to come and go as you please whether I'm home or not." Gabriella smiled, eyeing her boyfriend with nothing but affection as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_"I will most definitely visit you more often now!" Gabriella said, excitement evident in her tone, Troy laughed again, wrapping his arms around her waist but something about his posture was stiff and fake. Gabriella felt it, but she didn't say anything. "I love you, Troy."_

_"You too, Brie." he said, hugging her even more tightly and kissing her ear carefully. _

She felt anger bubble inside her, her eyes blurred but she didn't shed a single tear. 'He won't see me cry, and he most certainly deserves none of my tears!' she thought with annoyance toward herself, getting back out of her car and slamming the door shut, she tightened her grip on the keys as she marched back into the bar, and sure enough when she entered she saw Troy and Sharpay huddled in the corner, playing a rough and dirty game of tonsil hockey. She scowled, walking past everyone to get to her targets.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_

_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

They were getting closer, and when she was five feet in front of them she wondered if they hadn't heard her coming, then again it was loud in the place and Troy and Sharpay seemed pretty into what their 'activities'. She cleared her throat, they didn't budge...

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars_

_Worth of that bathroom Polo_

She cleared her throat again, Troy fluttered his eyelashes and when his cerulean blues landed on her, they opened wide. "Br-Brie..." he stammered, shocked to see his girlfriend there. She just smiled sweetly, and lifted her shoulders in a shrug and let them fall. "Don't stop on my account, please"

_Oh and he don't know_

Sharpay, disappointed that he had stopped, turned to see why Troy had pulled back. Her emerald green eyes went as wide as dinner plates when she saw her college friend standing before her. "G-Gabi..." she stammered, sounding almost as fearful as Troy. Gabriella just continued to smile, as she dug into her pockets to retrieve what she wanted to return.

"Again, guys, you look like you were really into it...I just came to return something.." Troy eyed her curiously, slowly moving away from Sharpay, but Sharpay remained so close. Like magnets were keeping them together.

"Brie, what are you talking abo- those are the house keys that-"

"You gave me?" Gabriella asked, finishing his sentence for him. She jingled them from her fingers, "You know I always suspected something...but this? My friend, that's low Troy. Real low." Troy suddenly became very interested in the tattoo that was on his ring finger, he didn't say a word.

"I just thought that you would like these back," Gabriella said, still ever so sickeningly sweet. _Splash and clink. _She dropped the keys into his drink-she could tell the difference between the fruity drink that Sharpay was drinking and the whiskey that Troy always ordered. She pulled her sunglasses over her eyes as she turned, but before she completely vanished into the crowd, she paused and turned so only her profile was to the both of them.

"Oh and have a not so comfortable ride home." she said, Troy looked at her in confusion, Sharpay slurped her fruity cocktail as if she were alone.

_That I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

"Brie..." Troy started, but Gabriella just laughed and walked out the door of the bar. Feeling lighter than air, and certainly feeling a hell of a lot better, as she got into her little audi and pulled out, she caught a glimpse of Troy's shiny and glossy green truck (well, what's the remains of it after she had her extreme therapy upon it) and giggled as she floored her car out of the parking lot.

"Maybe next time," she purred, reaching with one hand to grab a cigarette and a lighter. "he'll think before he cheats."


End file.
